The Amazing World Of Gumball Movie Redub 2: The Return Of Rachel/Transcript
Category:Daniel Pineda Category:Redubs Part 1 A Daniel Pineda Production presents........... Daniel Pineda Jorge Escober Guadalupe Pineda Vincent Pineda in " The Amazing World Of Gumball Movie Redub 2: The Return Of Rachel" Starring Gumball Darwin Anais ''' '''Nicole Richard Rachel Tobias Banana Joe Penny Molly Tina Carrie Penny's Sister Jamie Anton Carmen Alan Masami Jackie Harold Miss Simian Principal Brown Mr. Robinson and Mrs. Robinson Mr. Small and introducing ''' '''Mordecai Rigby Benson Robin ''' '''Cyborg Beast Boy The Hive Trigon Finn and Jake Ice King Wreck It Ralph Co-Introducing Skips Muscleman and High Five Ghost Pops Thomas Gunter BMO Starfire Raven Batman Shrek Fix It Felix Mr. Krabs Sound by Daniel Pineda Assistant Directed by Jorge Escobar Music Editied by Daniel Pineda Footages by Daniel Pineda and Jorge Escobar The movie is based on the television series made by Ben Bocquelet Written Produced and Directed by Daniel Pineda all started when Gumball, Darwin, and Anais are walking in sidewalk going on a sunday walk and they talked about their plans Gumball: Okay guys any other plans Darwin: Nope Anais: Nah Gumball: God Damm It Darwin: Dude who gives a shit to go on a walk and we are hungry Anais: Yeah u telling me Gumball: Well u dumbasses better think fast bitches cause we are going to be starving Darwin: well lets go find something to eat (They walked pass the alley but then anais notices something shiny in the middle of the alley, it was a magic lamp) Anais: Wow i've never seen a magic lamp before hmmmmm i wonder whats this for (Anais thinking of something of being devious but to her brothers she doesnt want to show them but to think of it she had no choice but to show them) Anais: Gumball, Darwin look at thing (She showed them a magic lamp) Gumball: What is that thing? Anais: It's a magic lamp Darwin: What's a magic lamp doing out here Anais: I dont know but lets take it home with us (They got home and got to their room) Gumball: I wonder what it is Darwin: I dont know but........ would if there is a genie Gumball: A Genie (Laughs) Anais: what's a genie? Darwin: A Genie is a spirit of Arabian folklore, as traditionally depicted imprisoned within a bottle or oil lamp, and capable of granting wishes when summoned Gumball: (Realize) well since we got this old oil lamp.......... (Snatch It) ITS MINE Anais: HEY I SAW IT FIRST Darwin: (Angrily) NO WAY BITCHES ITS MINE Gumball: ITS MINE Darwin: MINE Anais: MINE Gumball, Darwin, Anais: (Angrily) MINE! (They fight over the lamp to see who grant wishes first but they give a piece a shit to fight over it, suddenly they accidentally drop the oil lamp to the floor) Gumball: OH SHIT (The 3 kids were in shock what they have done if they knew they drop it this will made the spirit angry, suddenly some of the smoke appeared from the oil lamp) Darwin: ITS THE SPIRT (They scream and ran the corner they were frighten, then as the smoke started to glow the female genie was out with a big hair and wears earrings and have four bracelets on her arm and was happy that she is free as the beautiful genie laughs) Rachel: Yes free free Im free at last, freedom thank you for realeasing me mas (but stop and sees gumball and his siblings were scared in the corner) hey what's the matter with u masters Gumball: Please dont hurt us Darwin: We didnt mean to drop ur oil lamp to the floor Anais: Just please dont hurt us (but the spirit seems strange they were frighten, then she though about something she notices a fish right next to a cat and a bunny, then she was suprised she instantly recognizes them) Rachel: Gumball, Darwin, Anais its that u all? Gumball: Yeah.... Wait how did u know our names Rachel: Dont u guys recognized me? u guys came to my party and u darwin help clean my house (But they didnt recognized her, they notice a big hair and four bracelets and 2 earrings, Then Darwin realized that genie that he saw was....) Darwin: Rachel..... It Is u Gumball and Anais: RACHEL!?! Rachel: Hey guys ive seen u came to my party form a long time ago Gumball: But the problem is ur a genie what has happen to u? Rachel (Sad face) well u see i was walking along with my parents and tobias in the mall then suddenly i notice the beautiful lamp in the garbage then i pick it up and i notice its all dirty so i clean it and then the smoke came out the lamp and i was caught and i was suck in the lamp and i was imprisoned and transformed into a genie Darwin: Thats why u were never been in this world Rachel: I know (sniff) im sorry guys i just wanted to be freedom and be a rainbow lass again Darwin: (Walks up to her) dont be sad rachel we know u grant wishes Rachel: Actually 3 wishes Gumball: 3 wishes? Rachel: yes 3 wishes ill grant u 3 wishes if i can grant u 3 wishes that means u can have anything u want if i was ready to be free u can grant one more wish, otherwise ill be trap in this oil lamp forever Darwin: (Felt bad) hey will be ready when u are ready to be free but right now were not ready to have our wishes Rachel: (a form tear from rachel's eye and flies to darwin and gives him a hug, Darwin felt cold and shiver a little bit) Thank u darwin ur the best kid ever Darwin: (hugs her back) (Gumball and anais laugh) Part 2 (The next day they ride on the bus along with the oil lamp and darwin tries to tell her something) Darwin: we know that ur Tobias's older sister Rachel (Remembered Tobias) Tobias? Gumball: U mean u dont remember Tobias u sometimes called him dumb baby brother Rachel: Oh yeah Anais: as we got to school we all go see ur brother Rachel: What no Darwin: why u sometimes u never get along with him Rachel: which is why i dont want to see him Gumball: but hes our friend and ur his sister please let go see him Rachel: (Signs) Fine (as They got to school they went inside and started to look for tobias) Gumball: He must be around here somewhere (They started looking for him until) Anais: THERE HE IS (Anais pointed to tobias right next to banana joe and started went up to him) Gumball, Darwin, and Anais: Tobias Tobias Tobias Tobias: (Turn to see Gumball and his siblings) hey guys what are u doing here Darwin: we came to see u Tobias: what for? Anais: (shows him a magic lamp) this is the lamp that we found in the alley and u may rub it Tobias: why Gumball: u'll see (Tobias rubs the lamp and let out the female genie rachel out) Rachel: hello tobias long time no see or should i say baby brother (But tobias didnt recognized her he seems familiar to that genie she has a big hair and wears 2 earrings and four bracelets, then Tobias realized the genie was her sister) Tobias: Rachel..... It is u...... Oh my god ive never seen that ur a genie Rachel: I Know and i see that weve having met in along time Banana Joe: Shit i've never seen a beautiful genie in the whole wide world um what do genies do? Rachel: Numer 1 i can grant u 3 wishes number 2 i cant kill a person and number 3 i will never braing a dead person back from hell Banana Joe: Shit that is so peanis (Then anais walked with molly and showed her) Anais: and there it is molly this is the oil lamp which is a magic lamp that im telling u about Molly: My what a lovely lamp i've seen u boys found a magic lamp and a (sees a female spirit) woa ur a genie Rachel: yes Molly: say u look familiar do i know u from somewhere? Gumball: Molly that genie is Tobias's older sister (Then molly realized) Molly: Rachel!?! Anais: yes thats her Molly: Why my dear rachel what has happen to you please explain Rachel: i've been trapped in this crap ever since i found a magic lamp and i clean it and i was suck into it Molly: (felt bad) oh my I'm.... im sorry.... i never knew that Anais: she wanted to be rainbow lass again (Then they were interrupted by Tina and her lackeys Jamie and Anton) Tina: (Laughs) well well well i see u got that part of that stupid act (Tina and her 2 friends walked to them) Tina: What are u guys talking about over here Tobias: Its none of ur beeswax (But tina grab the lamp and see strange to it) Tina: what the hell is this Gumball: Its a magic lamp Tina: and what the fuck is that came out of this stupid bullshit Tobias: Its a genie and that genie is my big sister, Rachel Tina: Rachel you say (Turns to the female genie) if u really are rachel then when did i see u? Rachel: When u dance with gumball in my party from the other night (Jamie and Anton felt awkward) Jamie and Anton: Gumball and Tina sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G Tina: were just friends idiots and we never kiss Gumball: Yeah Tina: So let me get this strata u saying that i was with gumball and darwin along with penny and hector Rachel: Yes (Tina Realized) Tina: Yikes rachel it is you its been forever since we never saw u like this Rachel: I Know (Bell Rings) Gumball: Uh oh time to go to class u guys (They all went to class) Miss Simian: Good morning class Gumball and his pals: Good morning miss simian Miss Simian: I hate mornings….. Now todays lesson is Gumball: psst darwin (Darwin turn to see Gumball) Darwin: What Gumball: How is she Darwin: good Carrie: What are u guys talking about Gumball: Shit nothing Carrie: come on boys let me see what was inside Darwin: How about during lunch Carrie: Fine (Gumball stomach grumbles he like started to farrt around the school) Gumball: Like oh no (He fart around the class, and everyone started laughing at him and made miss simian furious) Miss Simian: GUMBALL WATTERSON DETENTION Darwin: Gumball wait up (They went to principal offices) Principal Brown: So u think its funny Gumball and Darwin: No sir Principal Brown: How many times have we been threw this no doing some stupid farts Gumball and Darwin: Sorry principal brown Principal Brown: I want u both straight to mr. small's office (They went to mr. small's office) Mr. Small: I can't believe this u boys did the same thing and that is all about being jackasses and stuff Gumball and Darwin: